


If I'm Han, Then That Means You're Leia

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Harry and Draco ship Han and Leia, M/M, Short & Sweet, Star Wars References, funny (hopefully)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco have a Star-Wars marathon.





	If I'm Han, Then That Means You're Leia

_Star Wars_. 

There wasn’t much that Dudley and Harry had shared, but _Star Wars_ was definitely the single thing the pair of them had in common.

Harry had known just how to make himself silent enough to hide in the corner of Dudley’s second bedroom, and he’d watched, enraptured as the Golden Trio of Han, Leia and Luke had fought atrocious evil against enormous odds. 

Of course, the idea that he’d be called upon to partake of a similarly perilous mission in a few scant years had _never_ entered Harry’s mind. 

Perhaps if it had, those films might have been a good instruction and Harry really should have made some notes. After all, the films did contain flying cars, an unyielding garden pest that had grown to terrifying proportions and a despotic overlord hell-bent on seizing power though magical means. 

If Harry squinted, a wand did looked a _bit_ like a lightsaber, and Dumbledore had certainly been the perfect Obi-Wan Kenobi. After all, both elderly wizards had sported superb facial hair, died unfortunately before the action had gotten started, and been in the habit of doling out just enough enigmatic information to not really be any use at all. 

The similarities had been quite uncanny, really. 

But Draco wasn’t nearly as easily convinced. The two of them were sat on Harry’s settee, sharing a large Pepperoni pizza, and were attempting to watch all three films in a row.

It was a frustrating experience to say the least, because Draco had a thousand comments and questions. “Honestly, Potter, if I live to be a thousand, I’ll never understand your obsession with these muggle films… So you’re saying this _isn’t_ a documentary?… Because I just read that this happened _a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away_. This didn’t really happen?”

Draco quite liked Darth Vader though: “That one’s Slytherin, no doubt about it. A master at the wandless magic, not to mention shrewd, cunning and achievement oriented. And those black robes are quite stylish, really. And that voice... _‘Now I am the Master_’. Go on, say it for me, Potter.”

Harry had charmed his voice to sound Darth-like, which had made Draco double up with laughter. 

But Draco liked Han Solo much less. “So _coarse_. His hair looks like its not been washed since Tattooine. And what’s a _Kessel Run_, precisely?-”

“Stop moaning,” Harry scoffed, stealing the last slice of pizza. “You can’t keep your eyes off him, Draco. You obviously fancy him rotten.”

“I do _not_,” Draco huffed, squinting his eyes for a closer look. “He’s hardly my type-”

“What? The rough, heroic type? The type that’s good with his weapon and always manages to save the day?… Oh no, not _your_ type at all. Besides, you know what this means?” Harry stifled a grin, and took a swallow of his beer. “If _I’m_ Han, then that means _you’re_ Leia. _Your Worship_. Perfect hair, dreadfully bossy and full of scorching comebacks.”

And Draco hadn’t seemed too annoyed with the comparison really. 

Draco snaked an arm over Harry’s shoulder and cuddled up close as they watched Yoda fish a spaceship out of the swamp with just the power of his mind. (“That little green person reminds me of the stubborn bloody gnomes that used to live in the Manor gardens. Ugh. _Always_ used to bite me, those buggers.”) 

“I love you,” Draco had murmured, pressing a kiss against Harry’s cheek. 

“I know,” Harry replied, with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
